Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $13\dfrac{2}{20}+8\dfrac{2}{12} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {13} + {\dfrac{2}{20}} + {8} + {\dfrac{2}{12}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {13} + {8} + {\dfrac{2}{20}} + {\dfrac{2}{12}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=21 + {\dfrac{2}{20}} + {\dfrac{2}{12}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 21 + {\dfrac{1}{10}} + {\dfrac{1}{6}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 21+\dfrac{3}{30}+\dfrac{5}{30}$ Add the fractions: $= 21+\dfrac{8}{30}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 21\dfrac{8}{30}$ Simplify to lowest terms: $= 21\dfrac{4}{15}$